


Where do we go from here

by Connie17



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Im trying my best, M/M, Storyline, fan girling, long read, sexuality denial, slow going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connie17/pseuds/Connie17
Summary: Peter did not imagine he would be dreaming about a man, let a lone a man that pointed a gun at his head.However, he finds himself wanting to know more about him and finds he cannot not help this man get what he believes he needs. To add to it, now he is falling for this damned mercenary.He has so many questions:"Why is stark involved with some basic warehouse?Who is the man in the leather red and black suit?Why is he so muscly and fascinating?...... erm I mean ......What does he want with sofas?"
Relationships: Deadpool/Spiderman, Peter Paker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool, Spideypool, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Why sofas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try of anything like this and my first time posting any of my writing out for others to see so I hope its not too bad and is at least readable. Of course constrictive criticism is always welcome and will I consider all that is said.  
> Character switches between chapters hopefully it will make sense.  
> Aiming to upload frequently and often but sorry from future me if I can't

Peter sat on the hard concrete on the roof of a stack of flats, his feet dangling miles from the floor. Peter wasn’t one for heights and being this high would have normally made him feel like he was going to bring up his evening pizza if he hadn’t been swinging from skyscrapers for a couple of years now. The black night sky was twinkling with the city’s lights, yet peter wasn’t looking at this sight but rather had his nose buried in the assignment for Stark that he needed to hand in by the end of the week. Being a superhero and a full-time student for Tony was tiring work and left little time for him to ogle at the beauty of the night that was in front of almost daily, as he scouted for trouble.

The hairs on the back of peter’s neck stood on edge, his senses were telling him something just wasn’t right. He scanned the dark backstreets searching for trouble. Scouting for trouble had not come naturally to peter at first but now he was just about stabilising his honing skills and sure enough he had found the source of his Goosebumps. There was a large glow of light coming from the horizon, smoke billowing into the sky rising between the skyscrapers.

He shot a web onto the closet building as he gave a slight jig of celebration at his great accuracy. He took a step off the side of the building feeling his stomach drop as he let his body fall and let the familiar feeling of the warm summer night’s blow over him as he swung from one building to another through the streets.

Peter could tell this job was already way out of his depths as his senses went further out of control the closer to the fire he got. He had never felt anything like this, his whole body was screaming for him to turn back. Peters brain lit up at this, he had been doing supposedly ‘important’ scouting jobs for Stark and as thrilling as kicking a boring mugger’s ass was it was nothing like his ambitions to be part of the avengers.

His feet touched the ground as he searched his surroundings. A row of large storage warehouses were lit up with flames as charred bodies, both injured and dead, were being wheeled onto ambulances, their number plates reading “STARK”. Crap, peter had been right, if Stark was involved then this was not just some natural fire. This also meant that peter wasn’t meant to be here, but there was no way he was leaving something like this without seeing if could get a way into Stark’s good books; and surely helping stop a villain destroying his life’s work was surely to help persuade Stark he was ready for the avengers

He snuck around the corner of an already extinguished building, creeping into the shadows making sure he was hidden from any preying eyes. He peered into one of the shattered windows only to be met with a blackened room with nothing more than what peter guessed used to be furniture. Why would anyone want to burn this pile of shit down? And why would stark be involved with a couple of burnt sofas?

At that moment his Spidey senses went through the roof. He crouched low into a defensive position ready to spring out at danger at any moment. He slowly turned to see the back of one hell of a man. He was wearing a black and red suit, very similar to his own except this suit was mad of leather, not high-end Stark tech, and was filled from toe to head with weapons. The man wearing it was a giant, he had to be at least over 6 ft 4 (dwarfing Peter’s 5 ft 8) his suit showing the masses of rippling muscles that hid underneath.

Peter mentally shook himself and reminded himself to stay on track as he pulled his eyes away from the man’s body to the large katana he was casually wiping blood from. He appeared to be having an argument with someone, peter guessed he must have an earpiece in due to the fact they were alone. Peter crept forward low to the ground in an attempt not to be heard, he needed any helpful information to relay to Stark later.

“Shut the fuck up!” peter shivered at his voice which was deep and gravelly and currently filled with annoyance. “In no way are you being helpful White. No yellow calling me a useless shit head is not helpful.”

Great they had code names, this was becoming more like an awesome action movie every minute. Peter grinned to himself as he thought of his favourite movie- die hard. Well either way, the way this man was reacting it seemed he did not get what he was after through this “raid”. Peter was making mental notes of everything he could that way he would have information to give to the avengers and hopefully gain some Stark brownie points. Peter daydreamed himself alongside the hulk and captain America on stark tower, maybe the cap would even let him hold his shield!

Peter quickly popped his little bubble of joy, the smell of burnt flesh filling his nostrils once again. Maybe if he got closer his spider scenes could just about hear what was being said through his earpiece.

Yet the closer the Peter crept along the floor towards this man the more confused he got, he couldn’t hear the voices that were talking to him through the ear piece or even the slight mechanical buzz that normally emitted from them, that was if he even was wearing an ear piece. The man’s body was becoming more and more tense the more frustrated he became like he was beating himself up over his loss, whatever he was after it had to be especially important. But what would someone desperately need from a mangy sofa warehouse? And how did this man’s muscle continue to grow, they were impressive already?

Peter had to pinch himself back to his objective – he needed answers, well to the first question anyway.

“It’s envy” peter muttered to himself, “nothing else just envy. I would love to have that body.” And that was all he was interested it was that not the man at all, nope definitely not.

Once peter had confirmed his sexuality to himself, which was stupid as he had no doubts anyway he was 100% straight girls all the way, Peter continued to listen in to the man’s conversation creeping ever closer.

“This was a waste of time, there was nothing here!” the man was still arguing with whoever he was working for, “no white we have already been through the doctor wasn’t here they must have known we were coming. Shut up yellow no one asked for your opinion!”

A doctor? Why would a doctor be at a sofa warehouse and what would a man built like this need a doctor for he was clearly at peak fitness, not that Peter was had noticed his manly broad shoulders and thick set legs and his….

_Cut out of it,_ Peter mentally shook himself. None of this was making any sense to him plus he still couldn’t get anything from the earpiece not even the slightest of interference.

The man’s shoulders had started to unclench and droop almost in defeat, this loss appeared to be personal. His mass of a body rose and fell with a great sigh and Peter continue to mentally note the rippling of muscle, obviously so he knows what kind of force he is up against. He raised his leathered gloved hand to his mask preparing to take it off for some fresh air. Peter took a sharp breath in and crept round the side of the building he was shadowed in to get a clearer and front on look of him. Clearly for identification, Peter cannot stress enough how much this is not for personal reasons.

Peter now had a clear straight on view, admittedly not as well covered as Stark would have advised but he needed the view. The man fingers were around the edges of the mask pulling it away from his skin, peter crept forward in anticipation.

“Help me, please!” a crispy hand came around Peter’s ankle almost knocking him off his feet.

Peter hadn’t noticed he had stepped so close to one of the, what appeared dead but clearly just very charred, bodies. The man’s face appeared to have been completely gone almost like melting clay the skin on is body crispy but also wet with blood as if the skin had broken or peeled off and his eyes, or what was left, were streaked down his face in a horrible loopy liquid. Peter had never seen anything like this before he almost threw up at the sight of it, he now had an insight of why Stark always gave him the simple tasks no matter how much he persisted he was ready for more.

However, a head splitting ringing in his head caused him to snatch his attention from the man dragging himself across the floor towards him, of which he never thought he would be able to remove eyes from. Instead he turned his head towards the gun that’s barrel was pointed squarely between his eyes the steady black leather gloves holding it had its finger read over the trigger showing they weren’t afraid to use it. Peter was so frozen to the spot with fear he could barely draw his eyes from the gun to the black and red leather mask of the man in front of him his eyes completely white showing no emotion dehumanising him giving him the stare of a dead man.

“Well someone’s looking good,” the white eyes in the mask moved to glance at the melting man trying to haul himself up Peter’s leg, he wasn’t sure how he knew that the ma was glancing down because his eyes lacked any pupils but just somehow he could tell. Peter dared not move even his eyes to meet the red masked man’s pearly gaze.

“Oh, sorry sugar plums that wasn’t very clear, I was talking to you,” the man gruffly voice dripping with sneering humour. He leaned into to Peter, he could smell his musk of sweat, blood and just pure man. It made Peter dizzy but he didn’t risk pulling away, the masked man was so close now that he could feel his great muscled chest against him.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s…” the gargling voice of the man attached to peters leg startled him making him jump forcing his face into the strong neck of the man in front of him. The only thing peter could sense before the gun shot was the deep inhale of the masked man in front of him as Peter’s faced pressing into him.

The Shot echoed in Peter’s ears as he curled into himself instinctively waiting for the pain in his head to arise.

_You would be dead by now if he had shot you,_ Peter thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. His glance was now at the floor as his body was hunched over, his gaze focusing itself on the pulsing pink jelly on the floor.

_That’s weird why is there jelly…_ Peter quickly came to the realisation that what he was looking at was the melting mans brains, splattered across the tarmac floor and the top of his feet.

His head began to spin as the world around him went out of focus, black and white static covering his sight. He felt his body sway as he felt the effects of shock set in and he waited for the impact of the hard floor, but it never came. It must be the strong arm wrapped around his waist holding him up.

“Peter! Peter!” he could just make out the familiar strong voice in the background. He felt himself almost floating to the floor till he softly lay, or perhaps he was placed, onto the cold tarmac floor before the world around him was eventually and completely enveloped in black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter’s eyes fluttered open to see a binding white ceiling and the strong smell of disinfectant that made Peter feel even more dizzy and nauseous. A Stern looking Tony Stark hovering over Peter drifted into view.

“What the Fuck was that Parker? You could have got yourself killed if it wasn’t for my tracking device in your suit!” Stark’s voice was so loud it rang in Peter’s head not helping his already throbbing migraine, the angry tone to Stark’s voice making Peter wince.

And there went his chance of being in Stark’s good books and possibly his chance of being in the avenger gone forever. And with that crushing thought Peter’s grip on reality slipped away as once again his view with dragged into darkness. 


	2. Innocent or Secret Agent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure Spiderman is cute and all but Wade has doubts about his innocent front, something doesn't add up. If he got in his way from answers he will know about it, this is war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade chapter  
> Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter and I tried my best at the white and yellow hope, I promise.  
> But hey i'm posting a new chapter less than a week later that must be worth something!

Wade sank into the moulding sofa of his apartment ripping his mask off and throwing it in frustration at the wall. His mind was spinning out of control, which was normal for him, but this time was different; his mind should be beating him up over the loss at the warehouse. The Doctor wasn’t there, and they had already started burning all the information he needed before he got there, the information he needed to live a normal life once again. Someone knew he was coming. But how, how did anyone know of his movement’s, his ideas? Its not like he worked with anyone, he always shunned companions away and refused to have anyone involved with his work.

Yet his mind wasn’t caught up in this whirlwind of defeat or of anything that was relevant and important, instead it was stuck on the man in the red and blue suit. He seemed to recognise him but couldn’t remember where from.

**(you’ve always sucked at remember anything)**

[yeh just have a look at the random notes all over his apartment. Like what’s that scribbled on the table]

Wade glanced down at the cheap laminated table with his terrible handwriting scribbled with sharpie reading “out of bread”.

“Fuck!”

**(like I said forgetful piece of shit)**

“Shut up white!” Wade crumbled, “I’m not in the mood for your shit right now.”

[Come on your not even going to search the guy up?]

“No, I need to think clearly, I don’t need this bullshit right now.” He muttered to himself, well basically himself, more to his own voices in his head. “I need to stay of track.”

Yet the more he tried to focus the more the image of the shorter man nuzzling into his neck, his own arm wrapped around his waist, the feel of his lean muscle, the warmth of his breathe; kept appeared in his mind. Wade could feel his skin begin to tingle and his heart being to race, the warm fuzzy feeling spreading from his heart.

He gave himself a quick shake and reached for his laptop, the only real thing in his apartment that was worth anything.

**(oh, come on, why did you stop. Keep thinking about him. It’s the greatest we have felt in months, well no more like years)**

[shut up white, don’t distract him. He is going to search him up, clearly. And then we get an even better image of this piece of candy.]

“First of all, that is a human being you are taking about not an object. And two I’m not searching him I need to clear my mind.” As the computer turned on, he quickly flicked over to his emails checking for any jobs. Killing always helps him clear his mind and have a time of real peace and quiet, well nearly. It normally ended up with white and yellow getting over excited and him conversing with the target about his life problems, but it’s better than sitting with them doing nothing. He didn’t care who he worked for and tried to learn as little as possible about his targets, that way they were just another paycheck.

**(oh, come on no fun! No fun Wade!)**

[yeh that’s your new name, no fun Wade!]

Wade ignored them both as he continued to flick through jobs, nothing really catching his eye. Why couldn’t he just focus?

**(well maybe your mind wants something else if you know what I mean. Wink wink)**

[what the fuck is wink wink?]

**(well I can’t actually do it you moron we are just voices in his head)**

[oh, right yeh I forgot. Well anyway maybe if he just went over to that search bar in the corner and search that juicy piece of ass, we might actually have some fun]

Wade’s cruiser moved towards the search bar at the top of the page as he searched absentmindedly almost like in a trance for the man that was haunting his thoughts. However, as he opens a new tab top news feeds popped into view.

**(aw look at that poor boy!)**

[he is rather cute isn’t he]

**(well yes but I was more talking about the fact that he has only just woken from his injuries, read it!)**

“No, it has nothing to do with me, let’s not get side-tracked from our side tracking to read worthless articles” Wade glanced over at the picture of the young man thumbs up with a drip in his arm. He was ridiculously cute. He skimmed the short introduction to the article which read:

‘young Stark intern finally wakes from his injuries after being involved in local warehouse fire’

Maybe it was something to do with him, but he couldn’t feel bad he didn’t start the fire and he isn’t a superhero he couldn’t swoop in and save him; he is just a mercenary.

Instead he searched the man in the blue and red suit. Up came a picture of the friendly neighbourhood spiderman praise everywhere about his great help in solving simple neighbourhood crime.

**(oh, yeh spiderman that’s his name; how could we forget him, web boy!)**

[probably because he is obsolete, like petty crime and thug’s pathetic hero much]

**(still good piece of meat)**

“yes, obsolete indeed,” Wade muttered to himself ignoring white yet again. “So why was he at the lab? Is his worthlessness just a front, is he involved deeper? Was he the one who let the information about him slip?”

**(Ok are we getting a bit paranoid now?)**

[Yeh we don't even know him how would he know anything about us? And look at the way he reacted to our gun and the that worthless shit’s brains. There is no way he is an agent he is probably just an innocent kid in the wrong place at the wrong time]

"Yes, but it’s probably just a front. Why else would anyone be at the worthless warehouse? it would insignificant to anyone else, plus look at how he has got in my head he is clearly my honey trap!”

**(let’s not get carried away now. Let us not hurt the poor kid)**

[us being the sane one's maybe No fun Wade has truly lost his mind!]

But Wade was certain in his own mind now and if he was going to get into that little shit's head and play, he was going to find him and find out his secrets, what he cares about the most. Two can play this game. He returned his attention to the computer and searched through Spiderman’s wikifan page finding out his common sightings and spots, this is war.

[Ok when I said find him this was not what is had in mind]

Wade stood up with determination from the sofa, ignoring all of white and yellow's rambles of him losing his marbles, snatched up his mask and pulled it once again over his face before climbing out the window for another long night of waiting in the dark for answers. But he was used to that by now.


End file.
